Field
Apparatuses and methods of the present disclosure relate generally to an electronic device, and a method for controlling the electronic device, and for example, to an electronic device that includes a display antenna, and a method for controlling the electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Due to the advancement of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being used. Especially, a half round display is being developed, which is a type of display that is expanded up to the rear surface of an electronic device by out bending.
In the case of such an electronic device, the ratio of the size area of the display to the size area of the electronic device is increased, thereby increasing the size area from which a user may view the display. On the other hand, this reduces the space to place a conventional antenna, which is a problem.
That is, it is necessary to come up with a method to arrange an antenna in an electronic device that has a display expanded on not only the front surface but also on the rear surface of the electronic device.